Missão Problemática
by Marinaas
Summary: - Afinal, quantas problemáticas são necessárias para acordar um Nara?


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. Pois se fosse o caso, Shikamaru e Temari já teriam se casado há tempos.

**Ranking**: K, ou seja, não tem putaria.

**Notas**: Gente, essa fanfic é daquelas bem fofinhas. Embora eu não goste disso, postei- a por que muita gente diz, que eu faco a Temari bastante severa com os filhos. Pois bem, aqui ela está bem relevante. Afinal, quem consegue ser rígido com uma mini Shikamaruzinha? Eu não.

Enfim, divirtam- se... ou pelo menos tente!

* * *

**Missão Problemática**

- Filho, acorde. - Nara Yoshino tentava acordar seu filho, porém, não obteve sucesso.

Shikamaru possuía um sono pesado. Era difícil de acordá- lo. A pessoa disposta a realizar esse sacrifício, deveria ter muita paciência. Afinal, não era atoa, que o moreno era considerado o ninja mais preguicoso de Konoha.

A mãe dele, estava de visita. Sendo assim, ela foi emcubida de acordá- lo. Yoshino já gritou, balancou- o, já fez de tudo. E Shikamaru ainda dormia feito um bebê.

- Ino! - gritou a senhora Nara, com a esperanca de que a Yamanaka, ouvisse o berro desesperado.

Após poucos minutos, a figura loira de rabo- de - cavalo, aparecera no quarto onde Yoshino tentava realizar o sacrifício.

- O que foi, tia Yoshino? - a Yamanaka perguntou.

- Shikamaru, não acorda! Já fiz de tudo.

- Será que ele morreu? - a loira de Konoha disse assustada.

- Credo! Não fale isso! - resmungou a Senhora Nara.

- Sendo assim, vou tentar acordá- lo. Afinal, adquiri experiência, pois, ele sempre adormecia nos treinamentos.

Ino aproximou- se do ouvido do moreno, ainda adormecido, e berrou:

- ACORDE, SHIKAMARU! ACORDE, A CASA ESTA PEGANDO FOGO!

Nada aconteceu. O moreno permanecia dormindo feito uma pedra. Já a Yamanaka, espancava- o, gritava... e nada acontecia.

- Não é possível. - supreendeu- se a loira de Konoha.- Isso não é normal...

- Eu não disse! - disse Yoshino aflita.

- Tia Yoshino, já estou comecando a ficar assustada.

- Não fique, querida. - a matriarca Nara aconselhou. - Desca, e chame a Temari.

A Yamanaka concordou com a cabeca, e desceu rapidamente. Após longos minutos, ela chega ao quarto acompanhada de outra loira, a qual, segurava uma pequena crianca em seu colo.

Aparentemente, a crianca que Temari segurava, possuía uns dois anos. Ela era idêntica a Shikamaru. A mesma expressão preguicosa, a mesma pele clarinha, as bochechas eram rosadas e bem fofinhas. Seu cabelo era preto igual de Shikamaru, porém, era preso a duas minusculas chiquinhas, em sua cabeca. Enfim, a bebê era o Nara inteira. Exceto, pelo sorriso, que era idêntico a o da mãe. E os olhos também. Eram verdes. O verde claro e mais bonito de toda aldeia.

A pequena bebê, vestia uma pequena fralda plástica, a blusa era roxinha clara, juntamante com um delicado babador. A menina arrancou suspiro de Ino e Yoshino, por ser a crianca mais fofinha que elas já tinham visto.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Temari, ajeitando a chupeta na boca de sua pequena bebê. A roupa da jounnin estava suja de papinha, provavelmente deveria estar alimentando sua filha.

- Shikamaru não acorda! - murmurou Yoshino aflita. - Eu e Ino, já tentamos de tudo...

Temari observou o moreno dormindo feito uma pedra. E murmurou decididamente:

- Eu acho que isso, é um trabalho para mim!

Rapidamente, ela sentou- se ao lado do corpo do marido. Ino e Yoshino, observavam curiosas o que ela pretendia fazer. Temari posicionou melhor a crianca em seu colo, e aproximou- se ainda mais de seu marido. Olhando- o carinhosamente, o presenteou com um beijo.

- Agora veremos, se o belo adormecido não acorda...

E de fato, não acordou. Isso, despertou a indgnacão da loira, que sentiu- se ligeiramente zangada:

- Ora, seu! Ele sempre acordava com o meu beijo! - ela comecou a dar leves tapinhas no rosto de seu marido. - Idiota, acorde!

O Nara continuava dormindo. Já Temari, estava zangada, segurando a pequena Lilian, em seu colo.

- Tá vendo, Lilian? - desabafou para a pequena bebê. - Quando mamãe for para cadeia, acusada da morte de seu pai, você saberá o motivo. Vovô Shikaku e vovó Yoshino, irão cuidar de você e de Sami*. - ao falar essas palavras, ela posicionou a crianca sobre a cama, ao lado do pai. - Dona Yoshino, - falou virando- se para a sogra. - desculpe, mais terei que matar seu filho. Não é nada pessoal, e sim, por que ele me irrita profundamente. Ino, vá me visitar na prisão!

Após falar essas palavras, Temari levantou- se da cama, a qual estava sentada, agarrou Shikamaru pelos ombros, e...

- Espere! - Ino interrompeu, ao ver uma cena um pouco inusitada.

Lílian, a pequena bebê, engatinhou até perto do rosto do pai, e deu um beijinho doce no rosto do mesmo.

Shikamaru moveu- se. Em seguida, abriu os olhos e espreguicou- se.

- Ele não morreu! - a Yamanaka comemorou.

O moreno estranhou a movimentacão em seu quarto, e perguntou:

- Yare yare, o eu está havendo aqui? Uma reunião de problemáticas?

- Não. - respondeu Temari malcriadamente. - Acontece que para lhe acordar, precisa- se de um batalhão...

- ... e só uma conseguiu! - completou Ino, observando a bebê.

Shikamaru rapidamente entendeu, o que havia acontecido ali. Ele olhou para a sua pequena filinha, e a deitou na cama ao seu lado, fazendo carinho no pequeno tufo de cabelos negros, na cabecinha dela.

Ao ver essa cena, a fúria de Temari passou. Ela deitou- se ao lado, de seu marido e sua filhinha, aproveitando aquele momento...

* * *

Sami* - é o filho de Asuma e Kurenai. Em todas as fanfics que eu faco, eu mato a Kurenai, e empurro o filho dela para o Shikamaru, que casa- se com Temari, e têm mais dois filhos. Por que no manga e anime não é assim?

Eu acho que criancas de dois anos, já são bem espertinhas. Já madam beijinhos. Só de imaginar a cena, eu chorei.

Seja bonzinhos, e deixem- me uma rewei. Ou sejam muito mals, e eu irei privá- los de conhecer os Shikazinhos e Temarizinhas, que aindam estão por vir. Sou má mesmo. /blinks

Beijos *-*


End file.
